Dead Space 3: A Fanfic Adaptation
by demonblade3
Summary: This is the written version of Dead Space 3 I'm making. If you guys like it I'll continue it.


**This is one of my first stories. I'll continue it if people like what they see.**

**I don't own anything related to Dead Space. That belongs to Visceral Games and EA Games.**

**Prologue: Beginnings.**

**June 18, 2314.**

The blizzard seemed to have no end in sight as the two soldiers stumbled through the snow. The soldier in the lead stopped walking for a moment, and his helmet collapsed and folded into his armor. He brought his free hand that wasn't holding his rifle to protect himself from the cold. He was young, at least in his early twenties. The other soldier did the same.

"Jesus, Kaufman! This is hopeless!" The man said from behind him.

Kaufmann ignored him and proceeded to contact the Doc.

"Alpha-Niner, this is Whiskey-Two-Five-Zero." He wasn't given a response. He tried again. What else would he do in this cold? "Alpha-Niner! This is Whiskey-Two-Five-Zero. Serrano, do you read me?" Finally, a voice broke out and responded. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tim? Oh thank god! Did you find it?" The voice said.

"Find it? Doc, I'm not even sure what we're looking for!" Tim shouted over the blizzards howling noise.

The voice spoke again. "Just... Follow the waypoint I sent you! I... I can't tell you anymore. Just get there, soon! Do you hear me? You have to get there or all is l-" He speakers filled with static.

"Wha.. wha... Dang it!" He tried to clear up the connection, but it was gone. The man behind him shouted something. Tim turned his ear to hear him.

"Follow the waypoint? We've been following it for three hours and ain't found squat!" Tim said nothing back to him. He looked around the area for a moment, and then his helmet folded up and covered his face. The HUD of the eyes of the helmet glowed a blue-green. The other man did the same, but his HUD was red. The armor they were using was standard issue to all S.C.A.F. soldiers. They continued their trek through the blizzard, following the waypoint that Serrano gave them. The walked a considerable distance before Sam Ackerman, the man with Tim, spoke up.

"I can't see a goddamn thing! How the hell did we get roped up in this mess?"

Tim responded. "The Doc needs us, Sam." Tim looked back at him.

"Oh come on Kaufmann! We're not seasoned soldiers! Christ! You barely know how to hold your rifle!" Sam moved ahead of him.

"Well, at least I'm not complaining, Sam!" He retorted back, but he doubted that Sam heard him. He wasn't wrong. Tim was barely a soldier, not the least bit experience with guns. Sam pointed to something that was shining in the distance. "You see that shiny thing in the distance?"

Tim walked up to where he was. It was a light orange color. "What do you think it is?"

"I hope it's a ticket to a warm beach, if anything." Sam chuckled a little bit and the two walked up to the object. Tim picked it up and wiped the snow off of it. Their RIG's projected the data in it like a hologram in front of them.

"It's a message from Dr. Serrano. I'll read it out loud." Tim tried to concentrate on what the words said.

FROM: DR. EARL SERRANO

TO: ENS PATRICK BECKFORD

SUBJECT: SPECIAL CARGO

I cannot stress to you how important it is that your cargo reaches it's intended destination. Should you fail in your mission, it's not just our lives that are at stake. But those of your wives, children - everyone you've ever known.

I pray that the codex finds it's way safely to my hands before it is too late.

Godspeed.

Tim closed the log. _What am I trying to find? Why all the secrecy?_ "Come on, Sam. Let's hurry."

Sam shrugged and followed behind him. "Can't just walk back, now can I?" He muttered under his breath.

The two walked ahead a distance and the blizzard suddenly cleared up. They were near the edge of a cliff. over a cliffhedge they saw fire and smoke rising. The two slowed to a stop.

"Oh no." Tim said aloud and the two mad a mad dash for the wreckage.

"Holy shit." Sam said as the two ran along the edge of the cliff. They found the wreckage. It was buried into the side of the mountain and flaming debris was all over the ground.

Tim decided to contact the Doc again. " Hey Doc, we found it!"

The transmission was patchy again, but he could make out what he was saying. "Good! Can you get inside?"

The two walked to the door. "It's all sealed up!" Sam tried to pry it open with his hands.

Serrano spoke again with a tip. "Look around! There must be a way!" His voice broke off again.

Tim and Sam noticed a three containers on the ground. They brought their feet down on them, which broke open and out came three clips of ammunition.

"Great, bullets." Sam said and picked up on of the clips and slid it into his rifle. "Now we can kill each other before we freeze to death."

Sam picked a clip up and slid his in as well. "Maybe we can shoot our way in?" He pointed at the door.

Sam cocked his rifle and leveled the sights on the door. The two were using Heavy Elite S.C.A.F Bullpup Rifles. They had a twenty round magazine that could fire semi or full automatic. Tim had trouble cocking his rifle, but figured it out and aimed at the door as well. Tim fired his rifle. The panel that was covering the door hologram broke and fell to the ground in bits. Tim walked up to the door and brought his hand out to open the door. Sam stopped him halfway.

"Careful. We don't know what's in there."

Tim nodded and brushed the hand away. Sam backed up and Tim unlocked the door. As soon as the door opened a body popped out, falling on it's face. It was covered in blood and gashes and had a Fodder Axe lodged in one of it's shoulder blades. Tim jumped and brought his rifle up. A bloody hand grabbed the axe and pulled the axe out of the body. Another one pulled the door all the way open. These figures eyes and mouth were glowing yellow and the clothes they were wearing were covered in blood. They looked at Tim and Sam, and almost made what looked to be a poor imitation of a smile. Tim screamed in horrow and began shooting one of them in the head. "Shoot it! Shoot it!"

Sam froze for a moment, but the started to shoot the other in the head. The head fell off, but the thing was still moving, and charged Sam and swung one of the axes it was holding. He rolled out of the way and reloaded his rifle. He shouted to Tim. "Shooting them in the head doesn't work!" He tried shooting it in the chest. It fell down, slowly. But three tentacles ripped open the body in half and started to shoot off some sort of spikes from it. One hit Sam in his left shoulder. His RIG's color turned yellow and he cried out in pain as it impaled him. He fell to one knee. The creature wobbled toward him and was about to deliver the final blow when two of the tentacles blew off. The creature went limp. Tim dropped the rifle and ran to Sam's side. He helped him to his feet.

"Sam! You alright?"

Sam looked at the gory mess. There were hands, legs, and bloody bits everywhere. " I'm okay. I think. What happened to the other one?" He grabbed his rifle.

"It went down pretty quickly when I tried shooting it's legs to slow it down."

Sam winced in pain. "So... we cut off their limbs?"

Tim walked over and grabbed his rifle. "Guess so." He contacted Serrano again.

"Doc? Found a way in." The two walked into the wreckage.

"Good! Your looking for a cylinder, about half a meter long. Do you see it?" Serrano asked.

Tim looked around the area he was at. "No. Not yet."

He didn't a response from him. "Doc?" All he could hear was static. Just the another one of those "things" climbed up from a cliff ledge that had ripped into the ship. It ran toward them. Tim screamed again as the two shot it down and it fell to the floor in a bloody heap. The ran into the next hallway and encountered a few more. They did the same to the one behind them and they fell to the floor as well. They reloaded their weapons. Then they saw a body get pulled away from a ladder by. Tim jumped again.

Sam climbed up the ladder first. He pulled himself up onto the platform, although his shoulder hurt like hell. He walked over to a gate and saw a metal cylinder in one of the pilot chairs. "Hey, Tim! Get up here! I think I found it!"

Tim got over his fear and climbed up the ladder. He saw Sam touching a hologram for the door. "Tim. Get on the other side. It should open the door."

Tim jogged over to it and pressed the button. The metal gate swung open. Tim grabbed the cylinder and radioed in to Serrano. "Got it! Hey Doc! I got it!" Just the the ship started to fall over the edge of the cliff. The soldiers ran for the airlock. Tim rammed it with his elbow and it swung open. "Ohhhhh god!" They grabbed out their climbing gear and hooked it up the the ship. The two jumped off and landed on the icy cliff. Seranno finally got in contact with Tim.

"Tim! Tim where are you!" Serrano shouted.

Tim answered back as they rappeled down. "Hey Doc. I'm... I'm hanging from a cliff. But I got... whatever this is!" He looked at the metal cylinder in his hand.

"The Codex! It's the key to saving everything! Meet me at the silo and don't stop for anyone!" Tim heard Serrano say before he lost the transmission again. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest as they increased their pace down the hill. A piece of the ship came crashing down and exploded. They both barely manage to get out of his path. Then a wav of snow came crashing down and knocked them loose off their hooks. They looked up and saw another piece heading right for them. Tim screamed again and they ran. It came crashing down and knocked them off their feet. They were sliding down the hill now. A engine part of the ship came down and glowed a bright orange. Tim rolled over and aimed his rifle at it. "Shoot it!"

Sam brought his rifle up and the two fired in unison. The engine exploded and left a hole in the center. They rolled into the hole and slid through it. Sam landed on a ledge and tried to grab Tim's hand. He missed and fell down the rest of the hill. His rifle gone. landed on the ground with a thud. His helmet collapsed and folded back into his armor. He stood up, the Codex in his hand. He felt something brush against his shoulder and turned his head. There were numerous dead bodies around him. Dome hanging on a metal bar of some kind, and the rest on the ground. He then heard a voice from behind him.

"Fine young soldiers, every one of them." Tim instantly recognized the voice and he saluted. " General Mahad, sir!" He put his hand down and looked around the silo. Serrano was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Dr. Serrano?" He asked nervously.

Mahad's face was grim. "Earl Serrano. Always the optimist."

Tim looked at his feet. "Well he said I should take this into the city... There's still time to stop it, sir. There's still time!"

Mahad grabbed the codex from Tim. "We lost control. And now, for the love of Earth and the Sovereign Colonies, we've got to do what's right." Tim nodded his head. Mahad looked at him strange. "Do you love the Earth, son? Your mom? And dad?"

Tim spoke without hesitation. "Y-Yes sir. Of course."

Mahad then had a sinister smile on his face. "Oh good. I'm glad to hear that." He pulled out the pistol he had in his holster and shot Tim in the head. His body fell to the ground. His holstered his weapon and started to press some buttons on the Codex. It finally said: DATA PURGED. He dropped it on the ground and looked at a Sovereign Colonies flag. He made a crisp salute. He then pulled out his pistol and shot himself in the head. His body fell to the floor. The Codex's screen sarted to go to static...

**Well, was that any good? Let me know and I'll make another chapter. Rate and review, please!**


End file.
